


[OP][馬艾]未燼之火

by alagev



Series: The Soul Never Dies [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 「艾斯」他輕聲呼喚黑髮少年的名字，艾斯像是被他嚇到一般，身體微微震了一下，卻拒絕靠近。他站的位置很尷尬，恰好是馬可舉起手來碰不到的位置。於是年長的再接再厲，「艾斯，過來」「你不站過來一點，我抱不到你」「過來」「艾斯」但艾斯依舊站在原地，低著頭不看他，直到馬可一聲不響的從床上爬起來，半跪在他面前，拉住艾斯冰冷的手掌，按在自己的左胸口上。艾斯張開口，聲音卻像是被鎖在裡面，出不來，他驚慌的想抽回手，卻在看到馬可纏滿繃帶的左手慎重地捧著他的，沿著手背一路向上親吻，那熱度一點一滴地燃燒他的身體。「艾斯」馬可說，彷彿他的名字就是治癒他的咒語，這讓艾斯覺得自己就快被罪惡感給吞噬，他該是讓鳳凰燃燒的火焰，卻讓馬可的青炎無法治癒為保護他而形成的傷口，他不覺得自己有這個價值，他才是本該被傷害的人。他覺得自己就像被割除拋棄在地上的肉塊。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HP背景，11.10挑戰連續12小時寫文的產物，BUG略多，基本上是完全沒草稿沒大綱的寫，算生病期間搞出來的小片段。  
> 篇名隨便取的WW

「哇喔，雖然他們已經警告過我了，但，兄弟，你真把自己搞得夠慘的哈哈哈哈哈────」

 

打破僵局的是名跟在麥教授身後踏進醫療室，梳著奇特飛機頭造型的棕髮男子，黑色的巫師袍裡面不知為何穿的是白色的麻瓜廚師服，整個人顯得不倫不類，讓在場幾名魔法部官員與正氣師見狀忍不住皺起眉頭，向帶他前來的麥教授致謝，無視其他人的目光，棕髮男子踩著涼鞋晃到馬可面前，撐著下巴，彎腰仔細的檢視對方的傷口──自左肩開始一路向下蔓延到左手背，數條正散發著黑色粉塵與異味的撕裂傷，刨開了表皮與肌肉，被汙染的皮膚微微向外捲曲，傷口上布滿黑色細小的蟲子，正啃蝕著他兄弟的血肉，手臂的部分甚至能隱約看到骨頭。

 

縮在馬可懷裡的黑髮少年察覺到有人靠近，整個身體突然緊繃起來，抓著魔杖的手迅速被馬可握住，安撫性的拍著少年的身體，制止他的攻擊欲望。

 

這種情況還裝什麼裝啊？白癡都看的出來很痛好不好，瞧瞧，原本就睜不太開的眼皮這都快閉上了！

 

出發之前以藏還千叮嚀萬交代薩奇，如果判定現場處理不了就把人拖回城堡，別讓艾斯的創傷症候群被誘發出來，這怎麼看都已經是發病的狀態了好嗎？薩奇咒罵著自己籤運不佳，被派來處理最棘手的狀況，哈魯塔那個沒人性的小混蛋，平時明明很愛搗弄這些黑魔法，一聽到消息卻跑得比誰都快。

 

一幫沒人性的兄弟，再看看少年的充滿絕望與威嚇性的姿態，薩奇懷疑艾斯甚至有認出他的聲音。

 

「我以為你已經過了會跟龍打架的年紀，請至少告訴我你有幫我留一塊龍肉？」

 

「薩奇‧紐蓋特！我告訴過你別老是拿你哥哥的傷口開玩笑」脫去沾血的手套，龐內夫人怒氣沖沖的指責：「情況已經夠糟了，我們沒辦法止血，就算是他也撐不了太久，如果波特卡──」

 

「好久不見，我可愛的女士，您依舊如此的有活力，再次見到您真好，總讓我回想起那段瘋狂的青春歲月」打斷龐內夫人沒說完的話，薩奇愉快的朝龐內夫人敬禮，「很抱歉我這愚蠢的哥哥又給您帶來麻煩，我保證他會乖乖養傷的，至於他身上的小傢伙，我們晚點可以再討論，嗯？」薩奇的手指無聲的在空中劃出一行字，原本還想爭執的龐內夫人見狀，不再多說什麼，只沉默的點點頭，並在短暫的思考後轉身回醫療間準備一些安神的飲料。

 

流出來的血沾濕了馬可身上的紫色襯衫，龐內夫人雖然試圖想幫他止血，但效果並不大，薩奇猜測那是因為馬可本身特殊體質的緣故，不過焦壺教授也在現場，表示他們已經連奇獸那一塊都嘗試過了，實在不能責怪他們對此無能為力。

 

馬可無奈地笑了：「呦，薩奇，好久不見，我很好，謝謝關心。」

 

「閉嘴吧你，什麼情況？」嫌棄的瞪著馬可，薩奇雙手抱胸，環視在場眾人：「禁忌森林裡面絕對沒可能出現能把他傷成這樣的生物，他人敢坐在這裡表示你們也清楚他是什麼，我們當年讀書的時候森林裡那幫傢伙黏他都來不及，別告訴我幾十年過去他們突然想集體造反，還是海格終於成功的把牠們養到進化想一爭上下了？如果是的話也別麻煩了，真的，我一直都很欣賞他。」

 

回答薩奇的是一名身材壯碩的正氣師，粗糙的嗓音裡壓抑著怒氣與不滿，用詞勉強維持住官方禮儀：「我們相信紐蓋特先生是被一只遭人下惡咒控制，未成年的客邁拉獸給抓傷，該生物的軀體目前正由奇獸管控部門與正氣師聯合監管中，至於如此殘暴的物種是用何種方式進入校園，被何人指使，目前都還調查，如果您有任何情報，歡迎提供。」

 

「運氣不錯。」馬可淡淡的插上一句無關痛癢的評論。

 

「軀體？你是說被鳥爪撕的差不多根本看不出形體的屍塊吧」薩奇嘲笑道，「獅面龍尾羊，操，比斯塔會恨死你，他找了大半輩子沒找到的生物你出門送個信就能遇到」

 

「所以我說運氣不錯。」

 

意識到對方在暗示什麼，薩奇瞬間安靜下來，艾斯的身體不舒服的動了一下，彷彿想把自己縮進馬可身體裡。

 

即使是未成年的獅面龍尾羊，要撕裂一隻烏克蘭鐵腹龍或咬死最兇悍的匈牙利角尾龍也不過幾分鐘的事情，犧牲一隻手就能搞定實在太幸運了，更別說牠原本的目標絕對不是馬可。

 

與鎖定目標的客邁拉獸搶奪獵物可不是件好玩的事情，獅面龍尾羊的暴躁脾氣可是出了名的。

 

光是想像馬可是怎麼一次次的把艾斯從野獸的爪子底下拖出來就讓薩奇背脊發涼，這要是來的是成年的獅面龍尾羊……

 

幾秒後薩奇才勉強找回聲音：「是啊，運氣好到被抓傷的瞬間又被詛咒，老實說吧，以藏弄出來的福來福喜是不是被你私吞了？誠實交出來啊，不然未來一年我都拒絕吃你給的柏蒂全口味豆」，在艾斯看不見的角度，薩奇用手指在空中比劃，微弱的火光畫出一小段僅屬於家族內使用的暗號。

 

忽略薩奇沒完沒了的廢話，馬可聳聳肩，「本來再生的次數就有限，我不指望完全沒受傷，真的好險現在還在聖誕假期內，要是學生一多就麻煩了」，右手手指在空中輕輕的回寫了一行字。

 

「魔法部一定很感謝你。」薩奇意有所指的諷刺，「我猜外面那陣仗是準備逮捕兇手的，而不是把某個擅自闖進霍格華茲內英雄救美的稀有生物押到法庭上問罪。」

 

「這還有待商榷。」馬可苦笑。

 

「誠然他的行為是出於保護波特卡斯先生，但他仍然需要解釋為什他這幾年來都擅自在校園內進出，恕我直言，基於你們的背景，難保對方一開始就是衝著紐蓋特而來，波特卡斯先生只是不幸被捲進──」

 

「你是在指責我們家最大也最盡責的哥哥是陷害我們最小的弟弟最大的兇手嗎？哇喔，多麼有邏輯的思考方式！」薩奇忍不住怒瞪發言的正氣師，「知道自己無能找不到兇手就先抓個替罪羔羊了，這才多久的時間？很有魔法部一慣作風啊！」

 

「你──！！！」

 

「先生們！ _先生們_ ！！！」麥教授厲聲打斷他們，薩奇正站在馬可與正氣師之間，最大限度地擋住自家兄弟，而雙方緊握的魔杖讓氣氛更加緊繃，麥教授不得不在戰鬥發生前搶先介入：「──如我剛剛所說，魔法部在沒有查明清楚的狀況下，無權從霍格華茲帶走任何一名學生—甚至任何人，看在梅林的份上，紐蓋特先生還在滴血呢！」

 

為首的正氣師拉住下屬，搖了搖頭，算是制住了一觸即發的場面，隨後趨上前低聲與麥教授討論事情。

 

薩奇嘖了一聲，不再管那邊，他決定先把馬可搞定在說，況且後面還排著一個他也不知道要怎麼處理的艾斯，浪費時間跟魔法部吵架實在太愚蠢了。

 

「怎麼搞？」他問自家兄弟，後者給了他幾小時前他回答其他人時一樣的答案，「削掉。」

 

「龐內夫人一定很欣賞你的治療方案。」無聲咒後，一把長劍出現在薩奇手中，揮著魔杖尖端弄出來的火光，棕髮男子將劍身橫放在上面烘烤。

 

「我說過了，他們不相信。」眨眨眼，馬可的聲音很是無辜，「因為那不是正常人的治療方式。」薩奇吐槽，「是說你自己不能動手嗎？我他媽飛越大半個地球就為了跑來削你的肉考驗我的刀工，你兄弟愛這樣發揮的啊？」

 

馬可不說話，頭微微往旁邊靠，下巴親暱的磨著艾斯露出來的耳朵，後者在聽到「削掉」之後總算後知後覺重新與外界接觸──不好的那種。

 

他試圖離開馬可的懷抱想阻止薩奇，被馬可因疼痛引起的悶哼聲與施加在後背的力道給阻止，「艾斯，艾斯……讓我抱著，好嗎？」馬可低聲安撫黑髮的少年：「讓薩奇做他該做的事情，我會沒事的，我保證。」

 

他們誰也不想讓情況變得更糟，眼下他們別無選擇。

 

薩奇沉默的舉起劍，馬可把艾斯的頭壓到頸窩處不讓他看，深深吸口氣後對著自家兄弟點點頭。

 

沒有絲毫猶豫，薩奇一刀而下。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

艾斯是被聞訊趕來的薩波與魯夫兩兄弟聯手拖走的。

 

早一步先去活米村的他們遲遲等不到對方，本以為黑髮少年只是想多花點時間與幻獸型態的馬可相處，誰知兩兄弟從大白天等到日落，艾斯都一直沒出現在豬頭酒吧，薩波直覺艾斯可能出事了，畢竟再怎麼樣馬可都不可能放任艾斯讓薩波跟魯夫一小時又一小時沒消息的枯等，才想回學校找人，活米村卻出現幾名教職員與魔法部的官員宣布學校遭遇到失控奇獸攻擊的消息，滯留的學生都被整群整群的帶回學校，薩波急得要死又沒辦法找人問清楚，晚餐過沒多久後，海格巨大的身體先是到了葛萊芬多區，從整群小獅子中拎起最鬧事的魯夫，又從雷文克勞那把薩波提領出來，壓著兩人往醫療室走。

 

薩波覺得自己快心臟病發了。

 

「他傷的很嚴重嗎？龐內夫人怎麼說？怎麼發生的？什麼時候的事？教授們說有失控的奇獸攻擊學校，是什麼奇獸？為什麼沒一開始就通知我們？跟他在一起的馬—那隻鳥呢？也受傷了嗎？現在怎麼樣了？」一踏出餐廳，薩波的問題就跟鞭炮一樣往海格身上甩，搞的海格巨大的身軀都不得不停下來先安撫薩波。

 

「Wow，小子，放輕鬆好嗎？天啊你快用問題把我淹沒了，艾斯沒事，那傢伙皮硬的很吶，況且他對那些小可愛們一向很有辦法，你擔心過度啦！」海格停頓了一下，像是在斟酌用詞，過幾秒後才小心翼翼地開口「……不過跟他在一起的人可就不好說了，魔法部那些討厭鬼可是氣得要死，麥教授不讓他們把人帶走，我看這回他們也很難跟校長交代瞜。」

 

「什麼意思？」薩波問，但海格沒有回話，他們沉默地穿過長廊，在畫聲的低語中抵達目的地，他們停在醫療室門外，裡面的爭吵聲與傳來的血腥味讓原本面無表情的魯夫都皺起眉頭。

 

海格壓著他們的肩膀，十分難得的給予對他而言相當嚴肅的警告，「先跟你兩小子提醒，進去後不要多說什麼，艾斯的狀況不太好—他沒有受傷—但不太好，龐內夫人認為他有那個什麼，P什麼ST──」

 

「PTSD，我知道，他不是第一次發作。」

 

艾斯的父母也曾經是很有名望的巫師，尤其羅傑在黑魔法上的造詣更是驚人，露玖則擅長草藥與除咒，兩者皆在被黑巫師的圍剿中身亡，唯一倖存的只有當年年僅六歲的艾斯，故艾斯對「被保護」這件事情一直都有很深的陰影。

 

薩波不耐煩的想推開門走進去，海格嘖了一聲，跩著手把人給拉回來，「──還有另一個傢伙，那隻 _鳥_ ，我不管你們知不知情，但魔法部的人現在盯上他了，你們懂嗎？情況很不妙，所以我拜託你倆進去後別把問題弄得更複雜，想辦法把艾斯帶走，好嗎？」

 

「嘻嘻嘻嘻，薩波你太緊張了，巨人大哥，謝啦！」

 

薩波嘆了口氣，知道自己失態，微微朝海格鞠躬道歉，「抱歉，是我太急了。」

 

海格揮揮手表示不介意，又叮嚀了兩人一次後才推開門走進去。

 

首先聽到的是他兄弟混亂的啜泣聲，再來是肉塊被削落在地的聲音，隔著一扇門尚能隔絕部分氣味，現在直衝入鼻腔內的氣息刺的薩波忍不住暈眩，魯夫甩開他的手跑向前，被麥教授一把攔了下來，龐內夫人臉上毫無血色，裙襬上全是暗紅色的血跡，但她仍鎮定的指揮，薩奇舉著一把沾血的長劍—他的長劍—眼神銳利聽從龐內夫人的指揮，在藏青色的火光又一次燃起後神速的出手，精準的將龐內夫人指示的部位削去。

 

金髮的男子癱坐在椅子上，右手緊緊抱著他那幾乎要崩潰的兄弟，如鳳梨葉造型的金髮貼在頭頂上，人看不出來是昏過去了還是維持最後一絲神智，被削下來的部位上全都是如黑色粉塵般細小的蟲子，最惡質低俗的詛咒，在向外擴張前被一旁的正氣師給消滅殆盡。

 

薩波不敢猜測再失去如此多的血—如此多部位之後，馬可的核心被耗損到什麼程度。

 

薩奇抹去臉上的汗水，原本浮誇的飛機頭也塌的亂七八糟，龐內夫人試探性地用紗布擦去被血跡覆蓋的部位，再確定沒有任何詛咒殘留後，點頭說到「可以了，該剔除的部分都清理掉了，等會兒我會幫他包紮，剩下的靠鳳凰的自癒能力應該就行了，我會弄一些止痛跟安眠的藥物給他，把他移到床上去，讓他好好睡吧。」

 

「我相信有什麼事情，都該等病人痊癒以後再說。」她瞪著一旁的魔法部官員，警告意味十足，放在過去薩波可能會很樂意的看其他人挑戰龐內夫人的威信，但此時此刻的他完全沒有心情，收起長劍，薩奇總算注意到被麥教授攔住的魯夫與鐵青著一張臉站在他身後的薩波兩兄弟，「……操，來的真不是時候，你們該晚點進來的，這可不是什麼適合給小孩子觀賞的深夜實境秀吶。」

 

「他怎麼樣？」薩波問。

 

薩奇搖搖頭，也不知道到底指的是馬可還是艾斯，或者兩者都是相同的意思，反到是艾斯在聽到龐內夫人的指示後，總算從馬可身上爬起來，手足無措的站在旁邊，叫人看了於心不忍，後者在失去艾斯這個「抱枕」後整個人失去支撐險些癱軟在地，龐內夫人大手一揮，把人騰空浮起，直接運到旁邊的病床上，艾斯就跟失去主人的大型犬一樣跌跌撞撞的跟著，耀黑色的雙眼布滿血絲，兩眼也腫得不像話，他還穿著早上外出時的巫師袍，制服上多處缺口，隱約可見底下的瘀青，抓著魔杖的手，指甲幾乎鑲進掌心裡，黑髮少年粗暴的拉過一張椅子就趴在馬可床邊，彷彿被丟棄的幼獸，薩波再度嘆氣，指著床的方向讓年紀較小艾斯也比較寵的魯夫先接近看看，想試他的反應，還沒碰到艾斯，黑髮少年握住魔仗的手明顯的抽動了下，雖然魯夫沒被攻擊，但艾斯散發出來的氣場已經表明了他拒絕接受任何人的觸碰，魯夫也真的不敢在這種時候挑戰艾斯的底線，弟弟一臉無辜的回頭看著兄長，薩波揉著太陽穴，低聲詢問薩奇：「你們嘗試過把他直接放倒嗎？」

 

薩奇乾笑：「薩波老弟，在你們進來之前我們討論的可是完全不同的事情，你的提議很好，早個十分鐘執行的話恐怕老爹跟卡普老頭就會騎著龍親自殺來這裡了」

 

「這麼糟？」

 

「獅面龍尾羊啊老弟，獅面龍尾羊，再加個黑魔法，他們已經沒辦法跟鄧不利多校長交代了，況且──」他壓低聲音，像是不讓艾斯聽到他的後半段話：「攻擊是有目的性的，如果只是馬可的話，要保護艾斯順便放倒未成年的客邁拉獸不至於把自己搞的這麼狼狽，問題是那頭畜生據說從頭到尾只追著艾斯的屁股跑，在這滿是貴族與著名魔法師後裔的學校只鎖定特定人士，還大費周章搞的這麼複雜，你有什麼想法？」

 

一陣漫長的沉默後，薩波才用寒至谷底的聲音回答：「呵，來自純血的報復」

 

「搭啦，所以我喜歡跟聰明人聊天就是這樣。」寵溺的揉亂薩波一頭柔軟的金髮，薩奇從巫師袍內掏出一隻麻瓜用的手機，劈哩啪啦開始在螢幕上打字：「老實跟你說吧，那傢伙搞不好是知道會有這次的襲擊才會特地從羅馬尼亞趕回來的，佛薩前天晚上才緊急被拉去頂用，還什麼聖誕驚喜，魔法部的人懷疑不是沒理由，他們只缺一個證據罷了。」

 

「他們敢要人？」薩波的聲音已經降到零度以下，薩奇幸災樂禍的笑著，「呵呵，很快就不敢了，除非他們想跟整個紐蓋特家族宣戰。」放下手機，薩奇浮誇的搭著薩波的肩膀，語氣輕浮但表情十足認真的表示「所以啦，薩波老弟，骯髒的大人世界就交給骯髒的大人來處理吧，你負責小孩子的部分就行了，放心好了，有戲看我絕對會算你一份的。」

 

掏出魔杖，薩波微微擺動魔杖尖端叫魯夫閃遠點，後者在看到自家兄長宛如厲鬼般的神色後一路躲到了麥教授身後。

 

然後默默捲起袖子，興致高昂的準備開啟一場戰鬥。

 

「說到做到啊，薩奇大哥。」

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

馬可是在半夜驚醒過來的，耳邊彷彿還能聽到艾斯隱忍的哭聲，身體如同被人灌了鉛似的沉重，他試圖動了動左手，麻木的感覺告訴他最好暫時別妄動，他想恢復成鳳凰的姿態，多少會恢復快一些，但顯然醫療室的爐火不足以覆蓋龐大的鳥身。

 

有人坐在他床邊，馬可費了好一番功夫才睜開沉重的眼皮，模糊的視線中不見凌亂的黑髮，而是燦金，雖不感到意外卻也不免有些失落，幾秒後馬可嘲笑自己的心態與小孩子無異，再怎麼說，帶著艾斯數次死裡逃生，被迫看到如此殘忍的畫面還替他守夜什麼的，並不在他的行程之中。

 

他從來就不想讓艾斯看到這些的。

 

坐在床邊打盹的人被他輕微的移動聲給驚醒，起身抱來更多枕頭協助馬可坐起，將龐內夫人放在床邊的藥水遞過去，金髮少年冷靜的在馬可開口詢問前將對方想知道的消息逐一告知：「魔法部的官員走了，我想就算是部長來都無法面對鄧不利多校長的怒火，當然，你擅闖校園的事情就算了，誰叫一半的學生都能出面作證『你』其實是艾斯的『郵件鳥』呢，在塔上看到部分過程的學生也說了，他們看到『波特卡斯家的藍色大鳥保護學生不被憑空冒出來的獅面龍尾羊攻擊』所以你暫時PASS。」薩波面無表情用雙手做了一個引號，不知為何讓馬可莫名想笑。

 

「艾斯已經被我們壓回房間去睡覺了，現在是魯夫在陪他，麥教授讓他睡醒後回醫療室檢查身體有沒有其他被咒語攻擊的跡象，就龐內夫人最後給他的無夢藥水量來說他大概能睡到明天傍晚。」馬可微微挑眉，於是薩波繼續悠哉且毫無反省意味的補充「顯然龐內夫人並不欣賞我們三兄弟的相處方式，說真的，都三年了，她也該習慣了，但在醫療室內開戰還是不好的行為，因此，葛萊芬多扣五分，為了攻擊病患，雷文克勞扣二十分，為了在弟弟面前做出不好的示範。」

 

「──有十分是因為嘲諷魔法部官員，有損校譽，附帶勞動服務一晚，所以，」薩波指著自己又指了指馬可：「諾，勞動服務中，有任何需求？」

 

馬可的嘴角又往上揚的五度，沒回話，於是薩波繼續：「另外，薩奇要我轉告你，下次再找他出這種差他就掏空你的老巢把東西全都拿去換現喝個爛醉，染血報廢的廚師服要算在你的帳上，廚師服可是廚師的精神之一，區區幾枚金加隆可滿足不了他堂堂薩奇大爺受傷的心靈，以及『給老子把你現在擔心的事情通通放下，敢動紐蓋特家族最小的弟弟與波特卡斯家的小王子還有我們的幸運小火雞，不炸了對方家產有損老爹名聲！』這樣。」將薩奇滿臉笑意但語氣狠列的樣子原音重現，薩波喝了口果汁潤喉，冷靜的看著在床上抽蓄，要笑不笑的馬可，「你左手的詛咒沒什麼大問題，只不過濫用再生炎導致身體極端疲累，剩下來的皮肉傷可能要靠自身慢慢痊癒，有機率留下疤痕，薩奇說他不接受抗議，切那麼多次他刀法再漂亮也沒用。以上報告，我有漏掉什麼嗎？」

 

半晌，馬可才擠了一句：「我從來都不知道你有如此恐怖的幽默感」

 

「我比較偏好『個人特色』這種說法，你不能指望每個人都像魯夫那樣單純直白，做為一個時常在兄弟們背後收拾爛攤子的好哥哥，幽默感是我僅存拿來抵抗現實的一種消極手段，因此責怪我也太殘忍了，兩年前我只需要阻止艾斯沒事就往禁忌森林裡面跑，魯夫現在才一年級，我真心不知道接下來五年要怎麼過，克爾拉說我有越來越像老頭子碎碎念的趨勢，孚力維教授或多或少暗示我，要是太常跟麻煩扯上邊，可能會影響我明年當選級長的可能性，老實說我並不在乎。」

 

「薩波」馬可的聲音多了一點不確定與猶豫，倏地，金髮少年停止喋喋不休的架式，沉默的盯著藍眼的男子。

 

「……是我的錯。」年長的男子說，「答應過你們不會讓他哭的，他不該看到這些，你們都不該看到這些，那不是艾斯的錯，是我太自傲。」

 

薩波的手瞬間握緊，幾秒後又慢慢放開，馬可動也不動，直視著少年的眼睛：「是我的錯。」

 

空氣停滯在兩人之間，薩波臉上的表情比較像在猶豫要不要往馬可臉上來一拳，那是他應得的，為了讓他的大哥哭紅雙眼，以及讓最小的弟弟看到太過暴力的場面，但薩波最終什麼也沒做，只是深深的嘆了一口氣。

 

「這句話，你自己去跟他說吧。」金髮的少年轉過身，往空中伸手一扯，馬可驚訝的眼睛微微睜大，對上瞬間出現在面前，黑髮少年不安的雙眼。

 

「────！！！！」

 

站在兩人之間的是披著隱形斗篷的艾斯。

 

馬可張著嘴，怒視一旁的薩波：「……睡到明天傍晚，嗯？」

 

「如果你硬要挑語病的話，你已經睡整整一天了，所以現在確實是『明天』的晚上沒錯。」薩波站起身，抽了條毯子批到艾斯身上去，無比溫和的提醒自家兄弟：「艾斯，我跟芽菜教授說好了，靠近北邊的最後一間溫室現在是空的，空間夠大還可以擋雪，海格也幫我們準備了很多木頭可以燒，麥教授也允許了，前提是讓海格陪你們過去，走到校門口往天空發一小搓綠色的火花，他就會過來接你們了──至少答應我不要自己過去，並在明天中午之前回來。」面對薩波近乎懇求的語氣，艾斯不得不點頭答應，但依舊沒出聲，「好，我額外的勞動服務總算結束了！」伸著懶腰，薩波揉著眼睛，拍了拍艾斯的肩膀後轉身離開醫療室。

 

「酸死了我的腰，希望家庭小精靈還願意提供一點晚餐給晚歸的學生吃。」

 

離開前，馬可朝他喊道：「薩波，謝謝。」

 

金髮少年則難得沒禮貌的回了個中指：「不客氣，混蛋。」

 

醫療室的門被粗魯的關上，馬可不禁笑著搖頭，這回真的把少年氣的不輕，回頭得想辦法攏絡吉貝爾，讓克爾拉暑假的時候能跟薩波一同出去玩幾天了。

 

但那些事情目前遠不在馬可待處理的清單上。

 

他現在只想要一個人。

 

「艾斯」他輕聲呼喚黑髮少年的名字，艾斯像是被他嚇到一般，身體微微震了一下，卻拒絕靠近。

 

他站的位置很尷尬，恰好是馬可舉起手來碰不到的位置。

 

於是年長的再接再厲，「艾斯，過來」

 

「你不站過來一點，我抱不到你」

 

「過來」

 

「 _艾斯_ 」

 

但艾斯依舊站在原地，低著頭不看他，直到馬可一聲不響的從床上爬起來，半跪在他面前，拉住艾斯冰冷的手掌，按在自己的左胸口上。

 

艾斯張開口，聲音卻像是被鎖在裡面，出不來，他驚慌的想抽回手，卻在看到馬可纏滿繃帶的左手慎重地捧著他的，沿著手背一路向上親吻，那熱度一點一滴地燃燒他的身體。

 

「 _艾斯_ 」馬可說，彷彿他的名字就是治癒他的咒語，這讓艾斯覺得自己就快被罪惡感給吞噬，他該是讓鳳凰燃燒的火焰，卻讓馬可的青炎無法治癒為保護他而形成的傷口，他不覺得自己有這個價值，他才是本該被傷害的人。

 

他覺得自己就像被割除拋棄在地上的肉塊。

 

馬可知道他在想什麼，他沒刻意否決艾斯的絕望，他讓他自己感受，感受他還活著的事實，感受他們都還活著的事實。

 

艾斯會渡過這一切的，他的火焰足夠堅強，不會因為這點事情就熄滅，他會變得更加強壯，直到誰也傷不了他。

 

所以馬可什麼也沒說，唯有唇齒反覆唸著如同咒語般的名字，吻過他曾沾上血液的指尖，吻過承載心臟的部位，吻過脆弱的頸脖，直到馬可終於站起身來，捧著艾斯的臉龐，萬分慎重的吻著他的嘴唇。

 

「 ** _艾斯_** 」

 

就好像，那是一個咒語一樣。

 

黑髮少年終於忍不住淚水，張開雙手狠狠跳起來抱住高他一個頭的男子，憤怒的低吼

 

「────────！！！」

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

在艾斯他們到達之前，芽菜教授的溫室已經被獵場看守人海格細心的提前點上一盆爐火，提升整體的溫度，黑髮少年披著厚重的斗篷，抱著縮小版的鳳凰穿過學校的長廊，直到海格與獵犬牙牙把他們領到溫室為止，艾斯都沒有說話，馬可不得不低聲鳴叫表示感激，雖然海格知道眼前的鳳凰實際上是名有著頹喪眼神的成年男子，還是他小時候見過的傢伙，巨大的手掌還是抵擋不住誘惑，溫柔的在鳥頭上搓揉搓揉，感受幻獸似火般柔軟的羽毛：「Well，我就在另一個溫室看顧芽菜教授交給我的一些奇妙小生物，呃，有需要就叫我？」海格友善的表示，艾斯點點頭，沒太大的反應，不太習慣平時總活力旺盛，不是四處找麻煩就是在找麻煩的路上的少年變的如此陰沉，找不到話題的海格略顯尷尬的拿起提燈，嘟囔了幾句：「有問題就叫我，或讓牙牙來叫我都行……」後重新踏進黑暗中，往另間溫室移動。

 

艾斯默默將縮小的鳳凰放在火堆附近，馬可甩了甩身體，默默將身體膨脹回較為舒適的尺寸，不同於鄧不利多的愛鳥佛克史，馬可事實上是能調整不死鳥的大小的，類似鳥蛇那樣，控制青炎向外延伸或回縮，但最大也就與成年的雷鳥差不多，艾斯在確定對方停止成長，並將受傷的左翼微微展放在身側後，動手將批好的柴火一根根搬出來，繞著鳳凰的身軀開始堆放，直到鳳凰的身體都埋在木柴之下，他脫下手套，用放在角落的鐵鉗從火盆中弄出一小把火，到他預留放置火種與枯枝的位置點燃火焰，不久後，馬可整個鳥身都在火堆中燃燒，鳳凰發出悅耳的鳴叫聲，讓火焰與生命重新在他體內流轉，艾斯靠在溫室的窗台邊，為了保持通風，每隔三扇窗就有一扇開始約三分之一的高度，室內的溫度逐漸攀升，芽菜教授提前施放的防火咒語起了功效，即使溫度飆升，木製的溫室也不會跟著起火燃燒。

 

躍黑色的瞳孔盯著熾熱的火焰，直到兩眼乾澀，他看著馬可舒服的蹭著火堆，發出奇妙的鳴叫聲，稍微抖動身體後自後頸到環狀長翎間的羽毛全都慢慢膨脹起來，幾次呼吸後再慢慢降回去，活像感恩節前待宰的肥胖火雞，半睜的眼睛裡塞滿笑意，艾斯想到小時候自己還曾被燃燒的馬可嚇哭，提著水桶就往鳳凰身上淋，鬧出好大的笑話，薩奇偶爾喝醉的時候還會拿這件事情出來笑話艾斯，想著想著，少年的嘴角在本人都沒發現到的時候，勾起了微妙的弧度。

 

看到這一幕的馬可也不聲張，蹭火焰蹭的更歡了，在烈焰的輔助下，不過一小時的時間，慘遭惡咒對待，被刨去無數次血肉與骨頭的左翼總算完全治癒，鳳凰嘗試著將翅膀張開收闔，在確定沒問題後，馬可倏地轉化成人形。

 

猛烈的高溫頓時將相對瘦小的身型給吞噬。

 

這可讓艾斯嚇得不輕，鳳凰親火不假，幻獸的出生與死亡本就離不開火，可人類型態下的馬可即使耐高溫也還是會被燙傷，本人不在乎是因為傷勢形成的瞬間就會被再生炎給治癒，艾斯掏出魔杖，手忙腳亂的給自己上了足足三層的防火咒，這才脫下斗篷衝入火場裡，想把裡面那個找死的笨蛋拖出來。

 

他踢開已成木炭的柴火，一路跑到火堆的中心，途中還差點被推放的木柴給絆倒，金髮男子似笑非笑的站在原地，任由一圈又一圈的陽炎纏在身上，艾斯氣急敗壞的衝上前，想至少在他身上也加層防火咒，「笨蛋馬可你在幹嘛想被燒死嗎────欸？」舉起魔杖的手還沒來的及施放咒語，人已被扯入一個溫暖的懷抱中。

 

用溫暖來形容委實過於膚淺單薄，即使有防火咒護身，金髮男子的體溫依舊高到艾斯覺得自己有可能會被他給燙傷，甚至融化的程度。

 

「總算抱到你了，臭小子」沒讓艾斯有掙脫的可能，馬可收緊了雙手的力道，深深的嘆息著：「誰叫你讓我等了一整晚，我只好這麼做了」，黑髮少年驚慌的心跳沒能完全回復安穩，就又被抬升到另一個新的層級。

 

太大聲了，艾斯想著，貼的太近，他是什麼心情，根本無處躲藏，半晌後才紅著臉吐槽「……不覺得依你的年紀還玩這種花招有點過時了嗎」

 

「我叫了你一整個晚上你都沒理我啊，原諒可憐的中年男子不得不走些復古的作風吧！」雖然看不到對方的臉，艾斯確信馬可臉上絕對掛著該死的假笑，「說什麼呢臭大叔，中老年癡呆了嗎？我明明就有回應啊混蛋。」

 

「我說的不是那個。」馬可的聲音帶著些許笑意，艾斯的臉又更紅了，他堅信是被大火燒紅的緣故，但金髮男子沒放過他，貼著少年的耳殼，馬可用低啞的嗓音深情十足的重新演繹由那三個字母組合而成，屬於少年名字的正確唸法

 

「 _艾斯_ 」

 

艾斯覺得自己也許真的會原地爆炸也說不定，他緊緊抓著馬可的襯衫下擺，完全不知所措，眼神卻怎麼也離不開馬可充滿熱情的蔚藍色雙眼，這回男子從艾斯的眉心開始吻起，眼睛，鼻樑，嘴唇，頸脖，心臟，直到他再度半跪在艾斯面前，親吻他的小腹。

 

「我有個提議」，馬可淡淡的說：「你覺得在火焰堆中做愛怎麼樣？」

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

即使是鳳凰也有被燒死的時候，少年想著，大雪紛飛的深夜，在學校的溫室裡讓另一名男子將他身上的衣服一件件退去，高溫纏在身體周遭，空氣在火光中扭曲，燃燒，寬大的巫師袍落在地上，男子的手掌從襯衫的下襬伸了進去，輕柔的撫摸他的下腹，想要接觸男子的慾望與恐懼在理智的左右邊緣拉扯，襯衫與毛衣都明明都還穿著，在那雙蔚藍瞳孔的注視下，與裸著身體無異，皮帶不知何時被解開了，褲檔濕潤的感覺令他無比羞恥，當少年伸手想推拒的時候男子卻跪在地上，將他的鞋襪脫下來，捧著腳掌，親吻著腳背，搖搖晃晃的扯著男子的金髮，後者的手撐在他的臀部，略帶性暗示的揉捏讓他不知該將視線放在何處，少年緊張的看向溫室的窗戶，柴火燃燒的聲音被錯當成他人的步伐聲，在雪地上踩出一條窺視的足跡，每扇窗戶都如同一名觀眾，在黑暗中凝視，無聲的譴責著，揭發他的秘密。

 

_你不值得他如此珍惜你。_

幾天前的記憶重新襲來，冰天雪地中襲來的利爪，野獸腥臭的吐息與咆哮，他從未見過青藍色的鳳凰發出如此尖銳的鳴叫聲，那是絕對的憤怒，龍尾劃破黑色的巫師袍，鳳凰展開的雙翼在最後一秒將他撞開，才沒造成嚴重的傷勢，艾斯急忙從雪地中起身，馬可已將鳳凰身形放到最大，不是為了威嚇，而是想遮蔽對手的視線，他不能閃避，艾斯還在攻擊範圍內，鳥鳴聲再度響起，催促少年離開，僅只一瞬的破綻便讓立起的羊足狠狠踩踏在纏繞青炎的巨大鳥身上，獅首咬住金環相連的修長尾羽，想將礙眼的鳳凰甩到旁邊去，知道自己只會成為對方的累贅，艾斯連滾帶爬離開鳳凰的身下，卡在喉嚨的驚呼聲被埋進雪地裡，強襲而來的風壓將他吹倒在地，他忍不住轉頭，連鋼鐵都能輕易貫穿的鳥爪纏上橘紅色的火光，在客邁拉獸身上拉出一條長長的口子，腐敗的氣味從傷口滴落，在雪地上溶出一個又一個如疙瘩般的坑洞，兩只奇獸纏鬥的身影撞破了長廊石柱與頂端，碎石四處飛散，他狼狽的閃避著，各種想法充斥在腦中，為什麼被魔法部列為最危險的管制物種會出現在霍格華茲？身形如此之大的生物為什麼沒有人注意到？客邁拉獸是什麼時候出現的？

 

但這些都不重要。

 

爆炸聲中，馬可被獅首咬住左翼，鳥骨折斷的聲音讓他全身上下每一根神經都在顫抖，又是一聲巨吼，獅面龍尾羊將鳳凰扔到城牆上，在石製的壁壘外撞出一個凹洞，他聽見馬可痛苦的呻吟，再生炎劇烈的鳳凰的身體四處燃起，鳥爪不自主的在空中抓握，艾斯注意到鳥爪頂端沾上些許黑色的粉塵，腐蝕著指甲尖端，但馬可只停駐不到數秒的時間，便重新振翅，衝回到客邁拉獸之前。

 

用不了多久艾斯就發現，無論鳳凰多努力想吸引獅面龍尾羊的注意，瑞金的獸眼從頭到尾都鎖定在他身上。

 

少年頓時明白，這場暗殺完全是針對他的。

 

馬可只是被牽連進來的。

 

他在保護艾斯。

 

艾斯不能退縮，遙遠回憶裡母親笑著死去的模樣是插在心裡的一根錐子，總在不對的時刻折磨著他。

 

「跑啊！笨蛋！快離開────」他聽不見馬可的怒吼，鳳凰又一次被龍尾掃到，這次似乎擊中肋骨附近，使得重擊在地的鳳凰一時半無法起身，少年手指顫抖的從巫師袍內掏出魔仗，「 ** _STUPEFY────！_** 」他大叫，紅色的光束從魔仗尖端衝出，但在擊中怪獸的頭部之前，粗壯帶著倒刺的龍尾如長鞭般在空中急甩而過，輕而易舉的擋下艾斯的攻擊。

 

獸身散發出尖銳的冰冷殺意與壓迫感，毫無感情的雙眼盯著艾斯，彷彿他不過一隻弱小無能的蟲子，裸露在外的獸齒一旦咬住少年的身體，變成碎肉塊根本用不著幾秒鐘的時間。

 

你不會想挑戰一隻獅首龍尾羊，從未有人成功的做到後還活著，本能不斷叫囂著。

 

**馬可會死的。**

「 _Stupefy！！_ 」他舉起魔仗，不死心地喊著：「 _Incendio──Confringo────！！_ 」，然後是下一個咒語，又一個。

 

他甚至用上了一些學校沒教過的攻擊性咒語，但全都不起作用。

 

上一次面對死亡的畫面與現實重疊，幾乎截斷了他的呼吸，汗水浸濕了衣服，他沒注意到絕望讓聲音變得無比殘破，甚至不能很好的發出完整且正確的音節，從他魔杖頂端發射出來的只剩下起不了作用的藍紫色火光。

 

像是夠受了人類的反抗，被惹怒的獅面龍尾羊在地上刨出深深的足跡，豎起的毛髮讓身形變的更加巨大，少年的膝蓋在顫抖，汗水與融化的雪塊沾濕了衣服，他的手指抖的幾乎要握不住魔仗。

 

他一步步往後退，直到身體被攔住，空著的手往後摸，卻感受不到任何東西，有股無形的力量將他求困在特定的區域。

 

他們被困住了，他沒辦法讓馬可逃走。

 

青炎與爆發出來的黃光打斷一人一獸之間的對視，鳳凰再度上前與之纏鬥，寬大的鳥羽帶著咒火如隕石般砸在客邁拉獸身上，使得少年完全回神過來，艾斯怒斥著被恐懼操控而渾身無力的自己，粗暴擦去臉上的汗水，他穩住身體，想趁著空檔攻擊。

 

「 **艾斯────！！** 」

 

鳳凰的吼叫聲幾乎要穿破耳膜，他朝著天空大喊大叫，想告訴馬可，「我們沒辦法────」離開，他想回答，可爆炸聲遮斷了他的後半段話，少年跌倒在地，碎石在他臉上畫出數條血跡，比起疼痛，更重要的是活命，除了擊倒眼前的對手外他們沒有其他選擇。

 

鳳凰沒敢利用自身優勢從空中壓制對手，不夠強大的咒術並不能阻擋被控制的凶獸，徒給對手撲向艾斯的機會，一旦讓牠接近就完了，他賭不起，唯一的選擇就是近身打消耗戰，艾斯不間斷的騷擾或多或少起到一點作用，馬可並未注意到阻攔艾斯的屏障，於是他做了當天唯一一個錯誤的決定。

 

他扛下砸在後背的龍尾與插進身體內的倒刺，翠藍火炎組成的羽毛被大面積的扯落，忍著幾乎要奪走意識的強烈疼痛，尖銳的利爪狠狠的往前一抓，將客邁拉獸的左眼硬生生刨了出來。

 

客邁拉獸發出來憤怒的慘叫聲幾乎撼動大地。

 

鳳凰的身影在空中消失，一名穿著紫色長衫的金髮男子出現在空中，修長的魔杖發出了一個咒語，卻不是對著正在地上痛苦翻滾的獅面龍尾羊而去。

 

翠綠的火光擊中少年單薄的身體，那雙總看著他的眼睛此時充滿著驚愕與痛苦。

 

 

「 **Imperio。** 」

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

「告訴我你在想什麼。」馬可問，他半跪在地上，圈住少年單薄的身體，從中途開始艾斯就不斷的發抖，手指緊緊抓住他的衣服，無論他怎麼觸碰艾斯，想安撫他，少年不是搖著頭沉默不語，就是將視線移往別處，但直到馬可將他所有衣服都脫去，他都沒有開口喊停，年長的男子心知那是出於恐懼，艾斯不該對他感到恐懼，即使馬可罪有應得。

 

馬可問過自己，如果能回到當下，他還會不會做出一樣的決定。

 

會不會利用不赦咒強迫艾斯離開，就像當年的羅傑與露玖不惜一切代價也要保住兒子的性命。

 

_你得活著。_

這是多麼溫柔又殘忍的詛咒。

 

少年崩潰的縮在他懷裡哭泣，眼淚與鮮血混雜在一起，他聽不見任何聲音，就是那時候馬可知道自己錯了。

 

答案是不會，他不會再逼艾斯離開，自私一點來說，他 _應該_ 要選擇兩人一同戰死也不能放任艾斯重溫被拋棄的惡夢。

 

那個只剩下自己一人獨存於世的噩夢。

 

也與鳳凰是仁慈寬大的生物，但馬可不是，他是人，是個愛著艾斯的人類，他沒有權力替少年做決定，如果少年選擇應戰，不閃躲也不逃避，他該做的事情只有一件。

 

讓他的少年變的更加強大。

 

幫助他，讓他成長，他是火焰，沒有任何東西能澆熄他的熱情，馬可沒有資格把艾斯的尊嚴從他身上奪走，告訴他什麼才是對的。

 

你得活著，活得比誰都自由，正是這種自由才能賦予你的生命比誰都要更加強大。

 

艾斯以為失去了馬可對他的信任，事實上打破這種信任的人正是馬可自己。

 

他閉上眼睛，臉頰靠在少年溫暖的身軀上嘆息，周圍的火焰已燃燒到一定的程度，吹進來的風雪讓殘火在風中混亂的飄動，起不了屏蔽的作用，過沒多久，只剩下被燒成木炭的零星柴火，只比體溫略高一點的溫暖包圍著兩個人，不被降到同寒夜似的冰冷給吞噬。

 

他拾起艾斯落在地上的魔杖，在兩人周遭築起一道隔音的屏障，接著是會使他人迷惑而離去的咒語，這多少讓艾斯的身體微微放鬆，雖然效果並不大，「艾斯」，他輕柔的呼喚少年的名字，像是在道歉，又像是在哀求著回應。

 

他將掌心貼在少年修長的腿上，想逗弄對方的想法在沉默中被漸漸的腐蝕殆盡，少年拒絕他的想法比詛咒還讓人難以承受，他不想將人逼得太緊，但他們必須要修補這種狀態。

 

為此，馬可無法說服自己讓艾斯回到城堡內，回到他的保護殼中，睡醒後假裝一切都沒發生過，把傷口都藏起來，暗地裡發膿潰爛，腐敗燦爛的光火。

 

他知道自己接下來走的每一步都得無比小心。

 

馬可緩慢的起身，盡量不想造成艾斯的壓力，他拎起落在地上的巫師袍，批回少年身上，在艾斯困惑的眼神中告訴他：「如果你不想要，我們現在就可以喊停，我什麼也不會做。」他說，不在聲音內添加任何情緒，僅只是平靜地告訴他一個事實，「你從來都有這個選擇。」，艾斯的瞳孔微微放大，他咬著下唇，將身體往馬可身上靠，不是拒絕而是貼得更近，男子將手指穿過眼前如鳥巢般微捲的黑髮，停留在他的耳際，食指與拇指搓揉著泛紅的耳殼：「你知道我不是在生氣，我從來就不會因為這種事情生氣，這對你不公平，你累了，艾斯」，隨後又自我調侃般的補充：「好吧，做為一個剛痊癒的傷患，龐內夫人不會太欣賞這種作風。」

 

「你不需要……你不需要這樣……」少年說，聲音又回到早些前的狀態，猶豫與勉強的成分參半，他感到十分的氣惱，對於無法將意思完整的表達。

 

「嗯？」馬可顯然聽不懂他的意思，就連艾斯都不知道自己想說什麼，他不認為自己是被遷就或是威脅的一方，他認識馬可的時間久到幾乎等同他的人生長度，在事情的判斷與處理上，男子的界線一向分的很清楚，無論是在家族內，還是在外面對其他巫師，任何事情，一旦觸碰到男子的底線，完全不會有商量的餘地。

 

這種時候馬可說出來的話就完全是字面上的意思，沒有隱喻或藏在字詞背後的暗示，作出你的選擇，他會服從，男子的強勢是針對雙向的。

 

現在他的底線就是艾斯的意願。

 

薩奇常常開玩笑說馬可遇到他的原則就是沒有原則，明明平時嚴厲的要死，完全是以O.W.Ls的標準在幫艾斯練習，既不放水也拒絕幫艾斯在課業上走捷徑，列管的黑魔法一樣也不讓他碰，盯起艾斯的學業比誰都嚴格，可艾斯真的想幹嘛的時候卻又放任自家小鬼亂來，嘴上碎念：「小鬼就是要出去闖闖才會成長」，仗著人在旁邊顧不會出大事，放假不是帶艾斯到處亂跑就是把三兄弟一同扔到某個森林去探險，實在是寵的沒邊了。

 

但不赦咒的陰影還在。

 

馬可叫他離開。

 

_你不值得他如此珍惜你。_

於是被壓抑住的憤怒又重新回到艾斯身上，少年一貫的作風就是跟從自己的本能，於是他什麼也不說，雙手用力往前一推同時伸出左腳將毫無防備失去重心的男子絆倒在地，並在馬可反射性摟住他的腰不讓他跌傷的時候扯住對方的襯衫衣領，一字一句的問他：「我有個提議，」他脫掉披在身上的巫師袍，裸身騎在馬可的腹部上，緩緩地擺動臀部，臉頰紅成一片，襯著青澀的雀斑，竟有種說不出的情色感，艾斯像是嫌鬧的還不夠大，俯身貼著馬可的嘴唇。

 

「再叫我走一次，你敢不敢？」

 

若有似無的觸碰，灼熱的氣息使得馬可摟在艾斯腰間的手掌不禁加大幾分。

 

蔚藍的眼睛微微瞇起，如果不是艾斯忙著把頭埋在馬可的頸窩處舔弄，男人臉上的危險笑容也許會讓他思考他的行為是否明智。馬可突然坐起身，握住艾斯雙手手臂折到後背去，一個無聲咒後憑空出現的繩索將少年的雙手自手臂到腕關節處全綁在一塊，姿勢的關係使得少年不得不挺起胸膛好降低肩膀的壓力，身軀向後彎成一個更加貼合男人的漂亮弧度。

 

「做什、嗚─────！」艾斯的抗議聲被封在嘴唇間，馬可略為粗暴的固定他的後腦勺，舌頭靈巧的滑進少年口中，像是要榨乾他的氧氣似的舔拭，過度的深入逼的艾斯不得不想辦法用舌尖抵擋，這反倒給了男人戲弄他的機會，馬可故意放掉力氣，叼住艾斯伸過來的舌頭吸允，又扯著他的黑髮往後仰，強迫他吞下兩人交纏的唾液，少年被捆住的雙手在背後左右晃動，微弱的嗚咽聲非但沒讓進犯者放鬆節奏，反而讓馬可不久前才勉強降下去的慾望完全被燒了出來，指腹惡意的揉捏少年胸前的突起，細微的疼痛反而讓他更快速的進入狀態，便左右兩邊輪著玩弄，直到顏色變得無比成熟，像任人摘取的果實，食指沿著少年腹部的線條一路往下，掠過稀疏的毛髮，最後停在艾斯柔軟的性器上。

 

當馬可的手掌緩慢的包覆柱身，微微的擠壓搓揉，開始前後撸動，缺氧將突如其來的刺激放到大難以想像的程度，少年渾身顫抖的想縮起身體逃避，手掌緊握成拳，腳尖踩著地面想取回一點自由，但馬可快慢交替的節奏帶起的快感又讓大腿完全無法使力，不管他如何扭動著身體，最終都只能軟弱的癱在男子懷中，每當馬可用指尖摳弄漏出白灼液體的鈴口，艾斯不是反射性地向前迎合，就是張著嘴顫抖，咿咿呀呀的喊叫從緊貼的嘴唇與舌頭間逃逸出來，沒發現掙扎的同時，頂在臀部下的部位也越來越堅硬。

 

男子像是品嘗夠了，放過少年被咬到紅腫的雙唇，艾斯劇烈的喘著氣，感覺整個大腦無比暈眩，黑髮被汗水給浸濕，貼在臉頰上，混著眼角流出的淚水，而牽連在馬可刻意伸出來的舌尖與他之間的銀絲又是另一回事，他混亂的搖動頭部，瞳孔完全失焦，勃起的性器硬的一蹋糊塗，叫囂著想釋放。

 

艾斯沒注意到當馬可停下所有的動作時，自己發出介於抗議與哀求的低吼聲有多麼勾人，被束縛住雙手等同失去了自瀆的能力，他挫敗的擺動身體，想利用馬可身上的衣物獲得更多，而不是被男子殘忍的停留在發洩邊緣，進退不得，少年被情慾驅使的模樣幾乎是在邀請男人對他施加更不堪的舉動。

 

這很漂亮。

 

但還不夠。

 

「進攻的勇氣很好，但時機不對，」馬可扶住少年的大腿，撐住他的身體，悠哉的評論，「我應該教過你，當雙方實力差距過大時，正面硬幹不是最佳選擇。」艾斯怒視著他，看在梅林的份上，他不敢相信馬可居然挑在這種時間點說教，張著嘴不知道要怎麼說對方等同流氓一般的行為，才想罵個兩句，馬可撥開他臀瓣的舉動又讓艾斯吐出來的字母變成毫無意義的音節，沾著液體的指尖輕輕地繞著穴口逗弄，略為施加壓力，後又沿著底部的囊袋在會陰處摩擦，艾斯想抱住眼前的人，兩種截然不同的溫度在內外交錯，被固定住的手臂已經開始感到酸麻，他討好似的舔弄馬可的耳朵，不過對方似乎打定主意要讓遊戲玩到最後，並沒有想解開繩子的打算，艾斯緊張的吸著氣，感受指尖重新回到穴口，通常馬可都會輕聲安撫他，分散他的注意力，畢竟少年尚未習慣性愛的身體總特別容易緊張，馬可捨不得他太難受。

 

也許今天例外。

 

「要教你新的東西，總不能舊的都忘光了，我們可以從頭開始複習起。」馬可溫和的表示，手指卻突然用力，藉著液體的潤滑將手指一探到底，成年男子的指節強硬的開拓後方的緊緻，艾斯瞬間弓起身體一頭撞在馬可肩上，隔音的屏障仍持續作用著，少年的呻吟被困在狹小的空間，他突然有強烈的衝動，想讓艾斯哭得更徹底些，不是因為恐懼，而是沉溺在馬可給予的熱情中無法自拔，馬可曲起手指在腸壁上按壓，給艾斯緩衝的時間去習慣體內的異物，嘴上卻說著完全不相關的話題：「選擇擊昏咒並沒有錯，但你忘記獅面龍尾羊是遠比龍還要強大的魔法生物，單單一名巫師能起到的作用並不大，反而會激怒對手。」，當後穴的肌肉放鬆了些許，馬可退出食指，沾著被帶出來的些許腸液，默默感受少年的呼吸，趁著他不注意的時候又多加入第二根手指，被擴張的部位傳來隱隱的脹痛，艾斯難受的喊著馬可的名字，後者輕輕拍動少年的臀部，要他放鬆，沒入到根部的手指則在體內岔開，推開溫熱柔軟的腸壁，一想到進入少年體內的感覺，饒是故作鎮定的金髮男子也不得不深吸幾口氣，好重新掌控情勢，再開口後聲音也更加低沉沙啞：「這讓我覺得，我有義務，教你更 _強烈_ 的東西。」艾斯完全沒辦法將馬可的言語吸收，淚水不斷滑落，被冷落的前端過沒多久就因為馬可按壓前列腺的而更加難受，前列腺液沾濕了兩人的下腹，少年狼狽的咬住所有能咬的地方──馬可的脖子，耳朵，肩膀，甚至是探到他嘴裡夾住舌頭的手指，「別玩……很難受……」他哀求，層層堆疊的情慾如同遊走在體內的電流，被刻意延遲的高潮已經開始帶上疼痛的影子，連帶著馬可撫摸他的手都讓艾斯不知道要躲避，還是順從本能的意願接受更劇烈的快感，那張臉已經完全紅透了，男子捏住少年的下巴，如同獵食者的眼神眨也不眨的盯著他的獵物，當他力道與動作都不斷加大，反覆按壓前列腺時，艾斯完全無法停止呻吟，失去理智的臉龐無處躲避，唾液從嘴角滴落，他沾著艾斯白濁的液體抹上少年的下唇，馬可的嘴角忍不住上揚，在艾斯又一次抽蓄著身體時加入第三根手指。

 

夾在他身體兩側的雙腿瞬間收緊，少年反射性地直起身體，不太敢放低腰部，馬可輕輕咬住眼前挺立的乳頭，用力的舔弄後吸允，插在艾斯體內的手指順著他的動作往前，拇指按壓肉穴附近的同時也頂弄著囊袋後方，他沒錯過當手掌重新握住艾斯腫脹的性器時，對方發出如同貓叫似的低鳴，像是得到了解脫。

 

一直到馬可扶著粗長的性器一吋吋拓開艾斯的後穴，按著少年的肩膀直到他被迫坐在馬可的腿上將男子的硬挺完全吃下，艾斯無力的甩著頭，在尖叫聲中得到了他等待已久的高潮

 

親吻著少年纖細的頸脖，完全被激起征服衝動的馬可解開束縛艾斯雙手的繩索，拉著他抱住他的脖子，一個翻轉便將人放倒在地，將艾斯完全的壟罩在身下，享受著少年混亂的呻吟聲與攪動的後穴，馬可擺動腰部的力氣已經是失去掌控的強硬。

 

他不能對他的少年更滿意了。

 

「艾斯，我很高興有些事情你沒有忘記。」


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我居然寫完了！！！！！！！
> 
> 感謝每一個閱讀到這裡的你！！！！！！！！
> 
> 這腦洞真的寫的超級愉快！！！！！！！！！！！
> 
> AGAIN！！！！OOC都算我的！！！！！！！！！！

 

波特卡斯．Ｄ‧艾斯作為霍格華茲葛萊芬多學院的三年級生，在同儕之中就各方面而言都非常出名。

 

比如說他那與瘦小身形不符的驚人的食量，讓龐內夫人傷透腦筋總莫名其妙發作的嗜睡症，外加明明是搜捕手能用掃把將博格砸到遙遠天邊去的蠻力與驚人的反射神經，使得葛萊芬多連續兩年血洗其他學院獲得魁地奇冠軍。

 

比如說他是少數幾個能使他那風度翩翩為人和善謙謙有禮深受教授們及同學喜愛，就讀雷文克勞學院的兄弟薩波，瞬間從好人變成好恐怖的人之一。

 

別誤會，朝艾斯扔一枚屎炸彈或不小心在他的南瓜汁裡塞入半隻巧克力蛙並不會惹來什麼學院與學院之間的戰爭，但如果有人愚蠢到敢拿當年羅傑與露玖的事情出來談，就必須要有面對薩波超越盛怒下的三頭巨龍的憤怒與宛如魔法部長般冷冽強勢的心理準備，薩波從來不違反學院規則，但他不介意為了兄弟出頭單挑其他學生而讓雷文克勞被扣掉整整一百分，甚至整個假期都窩在老舊的地窖裡面用抹布擦拭一個又一個籌鐵鍋，薩波嚴格遵循巫師對決禮儀，不記仇，不遷怒，不戀戰也不羞辱對手，但他不退縮也真的沒有輸過，故從來沒人敢為此責備他半句話（除了克爾拉會爆炸的捏著他的耳朵狂吼之外）。

 

比如說艾斯的魔藥學就是一團狗屎，但自從他的小老弟蒙其‧Ｄ‧魯夫入學後，艾斯從堂堂毀藥及堂堂炸鍋的狀態中急速進步到品質真的能拿去使用的程度，只為了確保他的寶貝弟弟不會又誤把他搞失敗的魔藥當飲料喝下去最後變成一隻帶著黑白斑點及微妙鹿角的爆尾釘蝦。

 

但讓艾斯一進霍格華茲便引發轟動的原因很簡單──他的信使，是隻異色的美麗鳳凰。

 

當年渾身纏繞著如夢似幻青炎與修長金環尾羽的幻獸第一次於周一上午越過整群貓頭鷹，拎著包裹優雅的降落在獅院的長餐桌上，收起展開的雙翼親暱的貼著艾斯磨蹭時，引發的驚呼聲差點掀了廳堂的屋頂──如果有那種東西──連帶震倒了幾根漂浮蠟燭。

 

即使是在充斥著奇妙魔法生物的巫師世界，擁有一隻明顯認主的鳳凰也是相當罕見的事情，發給黑髮少年希望能獲得鳳凰身上羽毛的要求從來就沒減少過，其他學生花了很長一段時間才理解冒犯艾斯不會引來鳳凰的任何反應，他們甚至聽過艾斯耍帥失敗騎著掃把一路衝進湖裡摔成一坨綠色的水草時，停駐在樹枝上看戲的鳳凰那明顯太過愉悅的嘲笑聲。

 

三年過去，現在送信時間除了新生會忍不住站起來看之外，其他學生差不多都失去了新鮮感，見怪不怪了，小獅子群自動空出了一個位置給縮小身形的鳳凰，順手把纏著藍色絲帶的包裹扔到雷文克勞那邊去，幾人依序將派、烤肉、沙拉與麵食分成一小份裝盤，細心的在旁邊附上醬料與一些水果，桌上憑空冒出一杯火焰威士忌，一名五年級的學生冷靜的在杯子上插上一根長吸管，歪著頭思考後又補上切薄的檸檬片，再默默推到鳳凰面前，燃著冰冷青炎的幻獸感激的點頭致謝，將長尾甩到身旁，無視艾斯將頭靠在他背上吸羽毛兼取暖看信的懶散行為，低下頭專心地吃著食物。

 

坐在教職員餐桌上的麥教授看著眼前溫馨又微妙的日常，莫名其妙興起了給自家小鬼們通通加十分的衝動，為了他們百年難得一次的矜持、沉著與淡定，這種往往只會出現在蛇院身上的可貴氣質。

 

天知道她的小獅子們可是費盡千辛萬苦咬著舌尖相互踩住彼此的腳背提醒，才忍住了站起來大吼大叫發神經的衝動，頂住來自其他三個學院的視線，各個擺出一副「其實這也沒什麼」的悠哉神色。

 

其實肺部都已經憋的暗爽到快爆炸了。

 

那頭不知用什麼方法闖進霍格華茲，被魔法部奇獸部門列為最高危險等級，歷史上無人成功獵殺的獅面龍尾羊，在毀掉整條長廊，一座橋，一個庭院與部分校舍後，遭到艾斯的鳳凰生生撕成碎片的消息不用半天就傳遍整個學校，刊登在預言家日報上的照片（沾滿黑血的幻獸展著絢爛至極的雙翼，雙爪卡在遭到斬首的獅首上朝天空飛去，高聲鳴叫，引起禁忌森林的不小騷動）與魔法部官員避重就輕的說詞（「我們尚在調查階段，詳細內情不方便透漏，魔法部不會放過所有的可能，一定會將原因查明清楚，確保霍格華茲與學生們的安全」）就是最完美不過的證明，這幾乎是給總在嘲笑葛萊芬多（沒錯，是艾斯也是他們全學院）的鳳凰不過是隻只會送信的變種貓頭鷹的人臉上狠狠甩上一巴掌，怎麼說呢，簡直太有面子了，他們的鳳凰（再一次，艾斯沒有拒絕的權利，他就是全學院的）果然完美的發揮葛萊芬多的精神，英勇無畏，驍勇善戰，而加入戰鬥且生存下來的艾斯也受到英雄式的熱烈歡呼。

 

此時最完美的鎮定就是最張狂的喧囂，他們難得體會一次蛇院式的示威，並樂此不疲。

 

麥教授挑眉，舉起茶杯擋住嘴角邊揚起的小小弧度。

 

雄獅的旗幟下，小巫師們各個挺著背脊，驕傲無比的吃著晚餐。

 

 

ＸｘｘｘＸ

 

 

曾經所有人都或多或少認為艾斯會因為這次的意外而變回以前陰沉、畏縮、負面或厭世的模樣，特別在知道自己是主要目標而兇手尚未抓到還讓馬可受傷，外加親眼目睹算的上是噁心的治療過程，薩奇甚至賭了十枚金加隆悲觀地認為馬可會朝向全面鳥媽媽化邁進，保護慾暴增，即使魔法部已經嚴正警告他不要沒事就闖進霍格華茲閒逛，馬可也會真的把自己變成一隻貓或什麼的好住進男生宿舍，即使屈辱的被當作寵物逗弄摸肚子都無所謂也要全天待在少年身邊的程度。

 

但事情卻超出所有人的預料。

 

攻擊事件過後，馬可除了兩周一次的包裹寄送外並沒有像薩奇想像的那樣，獸化睡在艾斯的枕頭邊或天天往學校飛（他甚至查了對方的行程，再三跟佛薩確認回到羅馬尼亞處理公事的人真的是馬可‧紐蓋特而非其他人冒名頂替），晚上偷偷問了薩波他家兄弟最近狀況如何，則獲得了：「前天半夜跟魯夫一起偷偷摸進學校廚房想吃消夜結果被抓到於是勞動服務三個晚上」的消息。

 

薩奇錯愕的臉在火焰堆中看起來特別好笑，薩波忍不住朝嘴裡扔了一顆巧克力豆，把笑聲吞了回去：「如果不是魯夫大聲抱怨家庭小精靈們給的肉不夠多，他們本來不會被抓到的。是說魯夫的室友非常會做菜你知道嗎？我建議他們下次可以找海格要點材料來自己開伙，就算只有一堆南瓜，香吉士也能搞出一整桌點心，或是你幫我們寄點肉乾過來怎麼樣？我想吃海蠍獸燉飯。」

 

薩波那強烈到僅次於馬可保護慾的護兄情結顯然沒有發作，意味者艾斯是真的沒什麼問題，薩奇摸摸頭，心不在焉的答應金髮少年回頭就給他們寄一整馬車的零食過去叫艾斯不要再亂跑了，他弱小的心臟不禁嚇，棕色的飛機頭眨眼間便消失在火爐裡。

 

甩著鍋鏟，他確信他錯過了什麼。

 

為了兄弟的愛與世界和平，薩奇決定找出事情的真相，好贏回他的十枚金加隆。

 

 

ＸｘｘｘＸ

 

 

那年暑假，卡普搓著滿頭白髮，不能說他過得很滿意，也不能昧著良心說自己不滿意，畢竟那三個老遭到他嫌棄訓練不足的小夥子們四處惹事的範圍一路從紐蓋特的家族堡壘擴散到全歐洲去，平均每隔三天他就會收到一封信件是在抱怨他的孫子有多荒唐莽撞，熱情程度如同整箱點燃的火龍炮──魯夫被剛從北海回來的香克斯拐去挪威，名義上是要尋找傳說中的神祕礦石與稀有藥草，實際上就是想偷偷去保育區跟龍混在一起，卡普收到魯夫騎在龍背上歡呼的照片時，嘴角不禁隱隱抽動；薩波跟著克爾拉回芬蘭，聽說吉貝爾跟當地的海妖處的不錯，而克爾拉向來都非常喜歡水生奇獸，薩波也樂意陪女友天天泡在水中跟他們培養交情，一頭柔軟的微卷金髮如今邋遢的跟滾帶落似的。

 

至少在七月結束前兩兄弟都沒有想回來窩在城堡裡找人惡作劇浪費時間頹廢的打算。

 

至於艾斯，白鬍子的大兒子不知道哪根神經抽了，本來是辦事最牢靠作風也最嚴謹的馬可‧笨火雞‧紐蓋特，心血來潮宣布他覺得帶上十四歲的小鬼四處探險兼執行任務的行為不僅合理又有趣，畢竟單看書面資訊不能完美的理解上頭記載的鬼畫符，實際走一趟比什麼課程都有用，且異常有種的在卡普來得及抓住雞腿把人一拳揍到地上結束他的鬼話前，雙翅一展抓著艾斯遠走高飛（該死的鳳凰）。

 

什麼田野調查，他是不會讓艾斯改姓的，想約會就約會哪那麼多廢話！

 

憤怒的啃著白鬍子寄來的仙貝，卡普笨拙的拿著麻瓜的手機（薩奇給所有人都搞了一隻），聽著電話那頭紐蓋特家小鬼們一人一句吵雜的近況報告（不知何故，他們都沒使用貓頭鷹，也許是要寫的廢話太多了而薩奇是個麻瓜迷）。

 

據說艾斯在沒人幫助的情況下制服了爆走的角駝獸，協助馬可抄了在羅馬尼亞意外撞見的走私販，成功從妖精身上敲了一頓竹槓，瑪奇諾收到少年寄去的古老釀酒配方時興奮的像個孩子，他們還跑到維蘇威火山去，從山口附近找到用於治療達坦舊傷的昂貴藥材，替卡普在突尼西亞的老朋友戰國解決了一樁麻煩（總蓋來說就是退休住在麻瓜鎮裡的老巫師與以欺負老人為樂的小混混們的故事），在馬可喝完戰國泡的茶之前，前來鬧事的流氓們全都被穿著背心與牛仔褲的艾斯揍了回去，還順便潛入當地的河谷，幫戰國把沉在下面的收藏品拖上岸（考慮到馬可不會游泳，只有可能是艾斯單獨作業）。

 

「你家孫子長大不少啊。」戰國如是說，我們這裡的人對外來者都不怎麼友善，我看艾斯很可以啊？你怎麼把他說的跟廢物一樣？

 

卡普真的不想承認他很滿意。

 

絕不。

 

 

ＸｘｘｘＸ

 

 

少年興奮的揮舞手中的魔杖，汗水沾濕了他的臉龐，一頭亂髮上還卡著幾根雜草，他笑著癱坐在地上，完全無法克制自己發出越來越高昂的笑聲。

 

經過這麼多天的對練，這是他第一次成功的抵銷掉來自馬可的所有攻擊。

 

艾斯感覺現在的自己如果在一次面對獅面龍尾羊，應該能順利拆幾顆獸齒下來而不是被追著滿場跑。

 

他甚至成功點燃──字面意義上的利用魔咒──點燃馬可的尾羽，讓那串總是散發淡淡光芒的金環炸的跟鞭炮一樣。

 

「天啊────」他樂不可支，完全找不到詞彙形容這個壯舉：「天啊──────我居然成功的放火燒到一隻鳳凰───！！天啊你看到了嗎！！！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈────」

 

馬可什麼也不能做，除了寵溺的看著少年，繼續他一貫的長篇說教：對對對，我看到了，你燒的就是我，非常漂亮，現在讓我們回頭檢討你剛剛的動作，揮舞的動作可以再小一點，音節不對容易在關鍵時刻出問題，選擇上應該還可以更多元，速度有變快了但空檔還是要再縮小一點─────。

 

然後被艾斯扯著巫師袍拉到地上滾成一團，在濕潤的草地上接吻。

 

 

 

他啊，屬於少年的火焰正鮮明的燃燒。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
